Wanted
by pitchedperfectly93
Summary: You would think that with the win under her belt that Beca would have confidence radiating from her pores, but there isn't. Her boyfriend can't even convince her to go out on a date with her. When he finally convinces her to go out on the town with him can he impress her? Sorry, my first fanfic. Summary is crappy. Story will be better, promise. Rated T for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Jesse's POV

"Cmon, Bec. Seriously? You _still _won't go out with me?" This had to be my umpteenth time asking her to go on a date with me. I'm pretty sure she is annoyed with me, but I don't care.  
"How many times do I have to tell you no, Swanson, for you to understand that I don't want to go on a date with you?" She swirled around in her computer chair and looked at me. She sighed, brushing a loose curl that fell in to her face.  
"It doesn't matter how many times you ask." She let out a small laugh before finishing, "The answer is still going to be no." I was finally defeated. I have asked her out every damn day for the past three weeks.  
"Becca, _please._" I can't believe I was actually pleading for her to go with me. I looked around her dorm and it was surprisingly colorful now that Kimmy Jin had moved out. The place was way too sterile before.  
"What's the worst thing that could happen? We have already kissed. We have already had our first fight. _Technically,_" I laughed and reached over her bed to grab her hand. She cringed. Unfortunately, the cute stuff still bothered her. "…The worst part is over."  
"Can't we just stay here?" She asked softly, shutting down her music programs.  
"We could just watch a movie. I just need to relax." I pulled my phone out of my pocket. I was trying to find something else to look at. She was giving me the look. I tried my best to avoid looking at her face. I knew what she was doing. I could feel her puppy dog eyes staring at me.  
"Fine, Bec." I sighed and reached over to turn off her bedside lamp.  
"Are you mad?" She asked, grabbing my book bag off the floor, and picked out the three movies out of the front pocket. Today I had Batman, A League of Their Own, and the Breakfast Club.  
"Which one, babe?" She fanned them out in their hand. I picked out A League of Their Own and then she curled up next to me.  
"You didn't answer me, Jesse." She grabbed my face and turned it so I couldn't avoid looking at her.  
"I'm not mad, baby. I just don't understand." I kissed her forehead before turning back to the movie.  
"I'll go. Not tonight. But we can go out on a date, Nerd." She mumbled, sarcastically as she rested her head on my shoulder.  
"Really!?" I grinned. I was so excited. After all these weeks she finally said yes. Now I just have to figure out where to take her…this may be difficult. Beca Mitchell is probably the most difficult woman to please EVER.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**

_I have the flu so don't be to hard on me! I hope it's good. I have been confined to my bed and have had nothing else to do but work on this! I don't own Pitch Perfect. Wish I did, but I don't. Here is your disclaimer. Oh, and I don't own the Rocky Horror Picture Show. This used to be a story called Starlight but I changed the title to Wanted so please don't get confused! Enjoy! Reviews are always welcome!_

Beca's POV

I hated Jesse for this. I absolutely fucking hated him. I don't like going on dates. They are cheesy, dorky, and blah. Point blank being I just didn't like going on dates. Regardless of all this I agreed to go anyway. That night in my room when I realized he wasn't going to give up I finally gave in. It was now Friday night, and I was anxiously pacing around my dorm room waiting for Jesse to finally get here. I sighed and checked my phone. _No new messages. _Where is he?

His dorm is literally two floors above me but he is already ten minutes late. This is another reason why I don't like dates. Girls get all worked up and think they are being stood up or that it was some sick joke and the guy really didn't want to go. The _real_ paranoid girls think that their date died or something, but I wasn't going to be one of those girls. Wait, I am pacing around my dorm getting mad because my boyfriend is ten minutes late. _Fuck. _I just became one of those girls.

I walked over to the mirror and looked at my reflection. I took out my ear spike for tonight. That was the only sacrifice I made. Earlier that day Chloe stopped by after work and helped me pick out an outfit. I had no clue what to wear. Chloe brought over a black sundress, and after much protest I finally gave in. I didn't really even look like myself in the mirror. I had cut back on the dark eye makeup, Chloe curled my hair, and I had a pair of flip flops on. I sighed before walking back over to my dresser and putting back in my ear spike. _Fuck you, Jesse. I'm not losing the scary ear spike._

A few minutes later there was finally a knock at my door.

Jesse's POV

I looked at my watch and knew that I was going to get ripped a new one because I was twenty minutes late, but I sucked it up and knocked on her door anyway. I bit my lip, half expecting her not to answer cause she was mad, as I rocked back and forth on my heels. I played with the flowers in my hands. I knew she was also going to give me shit for being cheesy, but this is what all the guys do in the movies, and I was going to do it for Beca. She could suck it up and live with it. When she finally opened her door I had to do a double take. _That's my girlfriend?_

"Beca Mitchell is wearing a dress!" I laughed, terribly hard.

"Shut up, Swanson!" She punched me in my arm, and then I finally got a good look at her. She was gorgeous. Always was, but seeing her like was like walking in to the twilight zone.

"You look beautiful, babe." I leaned in and kissed her cheek before handing her the flowers.

"Are we really doing this?" She said, rolling her eyes and putting the flowers on her bed. I assumed she was talking about the flowers.

"Yes, yes we are. Grab your stuff, woman! Let's go." I laughed, but really I couldn't help myself right now. I laugh when I get nervous. I let my eyes wander up and down her body. I was a man, and my girlfriend was in a short dress. Don't judge.

Beca's POV

It honest to god felt like we were in the car for hours before Jesse finally pulled in to the parking lot of a huge movie theater. Maybe this was because he was singing to me the whole way there, and refused to turn on the radio. I had to admit that him singing to me always gave my butterflies.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I groaned and turned my head towards him, glaring at him.

"Just wait! We aren't even out of the car yet and you hate it already." He smiled, pulling in to the closest parking spot he could find.

He can't tell me what to think. We are at a movie theater and he knows that I fucking hate movies! What am I supposed to think? I knew this date was going to suck.

As we walked closer to theatre I was finally able to read what the marquee said, _The Rocky Horror Picture Show! Live!_

Maybe tonight wasn't going to be terrible after all…


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note

I realize how terrible this chapter is, but I don't know. Maybe you all like it? Hopefully.

This is just the beginning of the story and I know it's kind of dull, but it will get better as it goes along! I thank you all for reading and the follows!

Reviews are always welcome, and if you have an recommendations please let me know! If anything seems OOC or anything! Feel free to message me!

Jesse's POV

Out of all the movies that I had forced her to watch during our movications the Rocky Horror Picture Show was her favorite. We walked into the theatre and were surrounded by people dressed up like Beca's favorite characters. There were Rocky, Brad, Janet, Frank –N- Furter, and of course Beca's favorite Magenta. I couldn't help but feel like we were out of place. I didn't know we had to dress up. I was already mentally slapping myself. We were immediately bombarded by a girl dressed up like Janet asking us if we wanted to buy a bag of 'shit to throw'. I immediately bought one. Then we were asked if were virgins to the show. I nodded, and she marked a big 'V' on mine and Beca's cheek. I laughed, as Beca was trying to smear the red lipstick off her cheek. She finally gave up and turned to glare at me.

"Oh god, Becs. This is gonna be so fun!" I could hear her laugh next to me as I handed her the bag. The bag was filled with confetti, paper plates, a water bottle, ect.

"What did you get me in to?" She pressed her hand against my chest, stopping me from moving towards the doors to enter the theatre.

"I thought this would be fun…" I said softly, pushing back a piece of her hair.

"That's my problem, Nerd. This actually looks fun." She smiled and leaned up, kissing me on the cheek swiftly.

Beca's POV

We walked out of the theatre with red lipstick on our cheeks, soaked clothes, and I was pretty sure there was confetti falling out of my bra. I had fun though. I looked over at Jesse and I realized how lucky I was. He knew that I wouldn't want to something corny or cheesy, but he picked something that I would actually enjoy, and it was really was a fucking blast.

"Thank you, Jesse." I smiled at him and started to shake out my dress. I was making a fair attempt to get out the remaining confetti. I looked up and he was giving me that typical Jesse smile, but he looked genuinely surprised.

"Did you really have fun?" He asked, opening my door for me. I climbed in the car and actually thought about what he asked me before replying.

"Yes, I really did. Don't think too much of it, hun." I winked at him before buckling my seat belt and leaning back in to my seat.

Jesse's POV

We were laying in my bed at the Treble house when there was a loud crash right outside my window.

"Jesse! Wake up! Now!" I felt Beca shaking my shoulder violently. I opened one of my eyes, glaring at her.

"What?" I moaned, rolling over and trying to bury my head in my pillow. She sticks her cold hand on my back. I groan again, she knows I hate that. She has the coldest hands ever.

"Fine! Ill check it out!" I got up, trying to find my shirt off the floor. Once I found it I pulled it over my head. I wasn't in the mood to find pants so I just walked out of the room in my red-plaid boxers. Benji was in the hallway, he looked terrified.

"I am so sorry, Jesse! I didn't mean to wake you. I was trying to work on my new magic trick and sword bounced back and flew through the window." He ran in to his room. What the fuck was going on…

I walked back in to my room and flopped back on my bed, kissing Beca on the cheek, and mumbling a 'Benji. Dysfunctional magic trick' and going to back sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

AN

ACA-BELIEVE IT. I have come out with two chapters in one day. I feel very accomplished. What else was I supposed to since I have been sick? Nothing. Lol. This chapter is full of cute stuff and some fluff. I don't own Pitch Perfect or Wanted. Kthx.

Beca's POV

Bella's practice is always exhausting. I always try to squeeze a nap in between my classes. Some days I would even skip lunch to get in a good nap. Today, surprisingly, I left practice really energized. Our sound was finally coming together, and I think we were almost ready for the semi- finals. I made my way over to the Treble house and used my key (the one after much pestering Jesse finally gave me) and just walked in. The house was unusually quiet, but I assumed that the boys had class or were out.

Jesse's room was always so clean. Everything had its place, but for fun I would usually mess things up. It was usually small and to a normal person would be unnoticeable but Jesse could always tell. I always told him I thought he was OCD. I moved one of his movies out of alphabetical order and then decided to lie down on his bed, waiting for him to come home.

I woke up a few hours later to a singing coming from the living room of the boys house

_You know I'd fall apart without you…_

I stealthily made my way out of his room and down the hallway. I was surprised to see that it was Benji practicing one of his card tricks on the couch.

"Hey Benj." I said, clearing my throat. I leaned against the door frame and smirked.

"BEC- Hey, Bec." He looked at me like I just caught him doing something wrong.

"What's up?" I asked, raising my eyebrow. What the fuck is wrong with him?

"Not much, waiting for the rest of the boys to get home. Why are you here?" He asked, accidentally dropping his deck of cards on the floor.

"Am I not supposed to be here?" I asked, confused. Benji. was being really hostile. Usually the boys loved having her around. She cooked them dinner, she helped clean, but this was mainly because she had been staying with them more frequently due to Amy's late night sexcapades.

"You're always more than welcome here, Bec. Jesse should be home in a little bit. I'm about to watch a movie though and you're more than welcome to join me." Benji smiled at me apologetically. Something weird was going on at the Treble house. I will be bugging Jesse about this as soon as he gets home.

"Thanks, but I would rather gouge my eyes out or do laundry than watch a movie." I replied and headed back towards Jesse's room. I had a pile of dirty clothes that I could actually do. I grabbed my pile of clothes, and some of Jesse's and headed for the Treble's laundry room. Which let's be honest… never got used.

Jesse's POV

I walked in to the house and was immediately bombarded by a disheveled looking Benji.

"DUDE! We almost had a close call. I was singing our song from the rehearsal and I didn't know Beca was here and she scared me but I don't think she thought anything of it and I am so sorry if I ruined this for you Jess. Fuck, man. I'm so sorry!" He was rambling on and on, but I think I caught the jist of what he was saying.

"Do you think she has a clue? Where is she?" It finally sank in that my plans may be ruined, and I was frustrated.

"I think I heard the washer going a little bit ago. I think she is doing laundry. Like I said, I don't think she knows anything." He looked really apologetic, and I couldn't be mad at him. It wasn't his fault.

"Don't worry about it. Knowing her she has no clue what's coming. Plus, you were just singing a song. Its not like she knows everything." I was trying to make him feel better.

After I was doing reassuring Benji that he didn't fuck everything up I made my way upstairs. The door to my room was cracked, and I peeked in. She was folding our laundry and putting it on our bed.

"Don't you think it's a little early for you to be doing my laundry?" I asked, opening the door.

"Maybe if you ever did your laundry, Nerd, we wouldn't have this problem." She dropped one of my shirts she was folding to cross her arms over her chest. She looked like she was caught doing a crime. I immediately felt bad for my smart ass comment. I walked over to her and took her in my arms, hugging her.

"I haven't even put a ring on that finger that, and you're already doing my laundry." I smirked and placed a soft kiss on her shoulder.

"Who says I would marry you? You'd be like the worst husband ever. You keep secrets, and that's a dick move. " She pulled back and looked at me, her eyebrow raised. _Fuck. _She knows something is up.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

**So... this may or may not be the end. Not sure. I mean, this story kind of sucks. I got the whole idea when I was driving home from work one day. Either way. Its all cute and fluffy. For my first fic I guess it's not terrible. I don't own Pitch Perfect, Ed Sheeran, The Spill Canvas, or Hunter Hayes. Reviews are always welcome! Let me know if I should keep going! **

**Jesse's POV**

Beca fell asleep a few hours ago, but I couldn't stop tossing and turning. I was nervous as hell. Tomorrow was the semi-finals, and I was thankful that after all of Beca's pestering I was able to keep my secret. I was happy the Bella's were able to keep the secret too. I turned on my side and looked at her. She was gorgeous, and I can't believe we have been dating for almost a year. It is a little odd to me. To think that the girl with the scary ear spike that hated my guts less than 10 months ago was lying in my bed with me was remarkable. I looked around the room, and let out a little chuckle, my Breakfast Club DVD was out of its place. She switched it out with Indiana Jones. I carefully made my way out of bed to get up and put the movies back in their place. I then plopped down in front of my computer, plugged in my headphones, and listened to the set list for tomorrow.

**Beca's POV**

We won the semi-finals! We won with our mix of Demi, Carly, and Christina. It was amazing! A little girlier for my taste, but regardless we knew it would get the crowd going and we kicked the Trebles ass. I got a note during the Treble's performance to wait in the auditorium after everything was over. I was looking around the now empty auditorium and it was a little eerie when it was empty.

**Jesse's POV**

I looked around at all the Bellas and Trebles and I couldn't thank them enough. They were going to help make this memorable for Beca, and well me too. I was biting my fingernails when Benji approached me and handed me the guitar.

"You ready for this? You can still run…" He laughed as he took his place behind the curtain. I nodded and started to pluck the beginning of one of the songs that would change our life.

_1…2…3…4…_

_Settle down with me_

_Cover me up_

_Cuddle me in_

_Lie down with me  
And hold me in your arms_

_And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck_

_I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet_  
_And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now_

I walked out from behind the curtain and looked at Beca who honestly looked like a deer in headlights. I inhaled deeply before continuing._  
_

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
This feels like falling in love  
Falling in love  
We're falling in love_

_Settle down with me_  
_And I'll be your safety_  
_You'll be my lady…_

**Becas POV**

What the fuck was going on? Why is Jesse singing to me in the middle of this empty auditorium. This is weird, but fuck, he sounded so good. He looked so handsome up there, but yet so vulnerable. I reached back and quickly found a seat, sitting down. He was finishing the song, when my Bellas came out on the stage, each with a Treble hanging on their arm. What the hell is going on?

_It's the way that you blush when you're nervous.  
It's your ability to make me earn this.  
I know that you're tired, just let me sing you to sleep.  
It's about how you laugh out of pity,  
'Cause lets be honest I'm not really that funny.  
I know that you're shot, just let me sing you to sleep._

_If you need anything, just the say the word.  
I mean anything.  
Rest assured, if you start to doze, then I'll tuck you in,  
and plant my lips where your necklaces close._

_It's those pills that you don't need to take,_  
_medicating perfection, now that's a mistake._  
_I know that you're spent, just let me sing you to sleep._  
_It's your finger and how I'm wrapped around it._  
_It's your grace and how it keeps me grounded._  
_I know that you're weak, just let me sing you to sleep._

It was then that I realized that my Bellas were dancing with the Trebles. It was some choreographed dance, but it was beautiful. I could feel the tears stinging the back of my eyes, but I couldn't hold them in any longer. They just started to fall. I tried my best to wipe my eyes, but it was getting out of hand. This boy was doing this all for me. He was doing this for me because he loved me, and I loved him. More than anyone could ever imagine. I looked back up at the stage and he was putting the guitar down. He was walking towards me. What the hell is going on? Oh my god… what is that? It's that fucking song, and he was singing it to me.

**Jesse's POV**

This was it. This was the big romantic gesture at the end of the journey. The one that Beca would be able to tell our kids about. The one where I proposed to her. I made my way towards her. She had tear stained cheeks, but softly I began to sing.

_You know I'd fall apart without you_

_I don't know how you do what you do_

_'Cause everything that don't make sense about me_

_It makes sense when I'm with you_

_Like everything that's green, girl I need you_

_But it's more than one and one makes two_

_So put aside the math and the logic of it_

_You gotta know you're wanted too_

_I wanna wrap you up_

_Wanna kiss your lips_

_I wanna make you feel wanted_

_I wanna call you mine_

_Wanna hold your hand forever_

_And never let you forget it_

When I finally got to her row I reached for her hands and she immediately put her hands in mine. I helped her up and pulled her to me. I started to sway with her, still singing, but now the Treble boys softly began to sing with me in the background.

_Yeah I, wanna make you feel wanted_

_Anyone can tell you you're pretty_

_And you get that all the time, I know you do_

_But your beauty's deeper than the makeup_

_And I wanna show you what I see tonight_

_When I wrap you up_

_When I kiss your lips_

She was crying again. I have never seen Beca Mitchell cry in the entire time we have been together, but this was her finally letting me in. All those months of built up emotion, and it all came down to this.

_I wanna make you feel wanted_

_I wanna call you mine_

_Wanna hold your hand forever_

_And never let you forget it_

_'Cause Baby I, wanna make you feel wanted_

_As good as you make me feel_

_I wanna make you feel better_

_Better than your fairy tales_

_Better than your best dreams_

_You're more than everything I need_

_You're all I ever wanted_

_All I ever wanted_

_And I just wanna wrap you up_

_Wanna kiss your lips_

_I wanna make you feel wanted_

_and I wanna call you mine_

_Wanna hold your hand forever_

_And Never let you forget it_

_Yeah I, wanna make you feel wanted_

_Baby I, wanna make you feel wanted_

_'Cause you'll always be wanted_

The boys cut out so I could sing the last line by myself, and I let go of her hands and pulled out a little blue box. It had white ribbon tied around it, so I pulled off the bow opened the box, revealing the ring to her. It was silver with only a few diamonds on it.

"Beca Mitchell. Marry me?" I looked up at her and she was bawling at this point. She just stood there. What if she says no? What are you doing Jesse? Maybe this is too soon. I began to pull the ring away, tears stinging the back of my eyes when she grabbed my hand.

"Yes." I pulled the ring out of the box and slid it on her finger before standing up and pulling her in to my arms, kissing her. We heard cheering from the stage and we pulled away, laughing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note**

****So I got some complaints about how young Jesse and Beca are and they are getting engaged, but let's be honest its the 21st century and you all can suck it up. I have decided to continue this story. I think I have a few more chapters in me. It's pretty much turned in to a fluff story. Thank you all for the reviews. It gives me more motivation to write. I don't own Pitch Perfect, Just Dance, or Take Care. Kthx. Love you all!

**Beca's POV**

I was engaged to Jesse Swanson. I was _engaged. _Then it hit me. I was 20 years old and engaged. All my other friends were going around sleeping with strangers, going to crazy college parties, and I was engaged. Holy fuck.

"Jesse…" I looked at him and looked down at me. I traced my finger down his chest, stopping right above the waist band of his sweat pants.

"What's up, Bec?" He asked, shutting his eyes and placing a soft kiss on my forehead. I sighed softly. I loved when he did that. It was so simple, but made my heart feel like it was going to burst every time.

"Aren't we a little young to be doing this?" I asked, twirling the ring around my finger. He opened his eyes immediately. I could feel his body harden underneath me. He tensed up like I had stabbed him.

"We don't have to get married any time soon, Beca. I just know that I want to make you my wife one day. We can't afford a wedding anytime soon anyway. I asked your dad and he said the same thing you did." He sighed and he relaxed slightly.

"He said that we we're kind of young, but he says that he sees the way I look at you. He knows that you love me too. That this isn't just a fling for me. You're kind of my forever, Beca. If you don't want to do this or you're not ready please let me know now." I looked up at Jesse and sighed. I leaned forward and pressed my lips against his tightly, pulling him closer to me. His arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me against him.

"I want this. All of this." I mumbled against his lips. I could feel him smile, and things kind of escalated from there.

**Jesse's POV**

I woke up the next morning to Beca being gone. She never usually just disappeared, at least not without telling me. I sighed and rolled out of bed, making my way downstairs and in to the kitchen. I found Benji and Donald sitting at the table with two huge plates of French toast.

"Um, I know neither of you know how to cook. Who made you breakfast?" I asked, reaching in to the fridge for an apple.

"Your fiancé made it for us. She is lovely cook." Donald smirked, shoving food in to his mouth.

"Where did she go?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"She had class or something like that. She said that she would text you later. I think we are all going out to dinner tonight." Benji commented, getting up and rinsing off his plate before heading upstairs.

I sighed and headed to my room.

**Beca's POV**

I turned up the radio in my dorm room. I was listening to Take Care by Drake and Rihanna while throwing some loose curls in my hair. I looked around the room and realized how empty it looked. I barely stayed here anymore. Most of my stuff was at the Treble house, and I started to feel kind of guilty for abandoning my Bellas. My guilt wasn't long lasted before Stacie barged in to my room.

"You seem different." She commented, flopping on my bed.

"What do you mean?" I asked, reaching for my eyeliner.

"You seem happier. Oh my god! Beca Mitchell is getting some!" Stacie giggled and looked at me.

I blushed a very obvious shade of red and looked down at my makeup bag, pretending to find something buried at the bottom.

"You totally are!" She bounced on my bed with excitement.

"I can always tell," She commented, before pulling a nail file out of her back pocket. I just smiled and layered on more eyeliner.

"You ready to go?" I asked, shoving the make up in my bag and picking up my wallet.

"Of course, Mrs. Swanson!" Stacie smiled, twirling out of my room. Holy shit, she was right. I was going to be a Swanson one day.

**Jesse's POV**

I was sitting next to Benji leaving the seat next to me open for Beca. I missed her. I only had been away from her for a few hours but I missed her like crazy. I hate the hold she has on me. It was kind of fate that Beca happened to walk through the door at that moment. She approached me, leaning down to kiss my lips.

"I missed you." I mumbled, getting up to pull her chair out. She always made fun of me for being such a gentleman but I always did it anyway.

"I missed you too." She smiled at me and picked up her menu.

Dinner ended up being a drunken mess. We had to physically carry Stacie back to the Treble house because she insisted on staying with Donald that night, and Beca was completely trashed. I ended up driving Beca's car back to the Treble house, and once we got there the girls didn't think the party was over. Apparently it was time for shots and a few rounds of Just Dance. Kill me now…


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note**

**Okay so I am glad that this story is finally getting somewhere. I did have to throw some drama in there so please don't kill me. This may be just the beginning to their problems.. They can't be all cute and happily ever after forever all the time. Anyway, thank you all for the reviews! I appreciate it! You all are great! **

**Disclaimer -**

**I don't own Pitch Perfect. That's all. **

**Beca's POV**

I woke up with a headache that was out of this world, and I was on the Treble couch. Normally when I get this trashed Jesse will carry me to his bed, tuck me in, and kiss me on the cheek. Just like in all those cheesy movies. I looked around and Stacie was on the floor next to me, Donald was on the recliner, and Amy was spread out on the Trebles love seat. I slowly got up, trying to brace myself so I didn't fall over. I made my way towards the stairs, laughing softly at all the Dixie cups floating in the hot tub. We had eventually given up using actual shot glasses last night. It took too long to wash them every time we wanted a shot so we grabbed the cups out of the boys bathroom. I looked around and Jesse was nowhere to be found on the first floor. I made my way upstairs and in to the bathroom, and there was Jesse sleeping next to the toilet. I let out a harsh laugh and made my way over to him, shaking him softly.

"Jesse… wake up." I whispered softly.

"Ugh… Bec." He groaned, placing his forehead on the cold tiles.

"What's up, Swannie?" I asked, extending my hand to him. He eagerly took the help.

"I just wanna sleep all day in my bed." He mumbled, sitting up slowly.

"You need to brush your teeth first. I am pretty sure you puked last night." I laughed, bringing him towards the sink. He reached for a cup to rinse out his mouth and he sighed.

"Where did all the cups go?" He asked.

"We used them to take shots. You don't remember?" He shook his head no, and picked up his tooth brush.

After he brushed his teeth he was dragging me out of the bathroom and towards his bedroom. Once we were inside he slid under his huge red down comforter and patted the space next to him.

"Come." He looked up at me with those huge sad puppy eyes, and I couldn't resist him.

"I'm not gonna lay next to you if you're gonna puke, Nerd." I kicked off my pants, leaving myself in my boy shorts and pulled up my hair.

"You're beautiful." He smiled softly. The first time I seen him smile all morning. I just shook my head and sighed.

"I was serious about the puke thing." I said, glaring at him.

"I won't. Just come here." He opened his arms and I found myself sliding in next to him, curling up against his side, my head finding the perfect spot between his head and his shoulder and quickly dozing off.

**Jesse's POV**

"Mom, I understand. Why do I have to have a big wedding? I am not even thinking about that yet. We have years before we have to get married…" I woke up again, but this time the sun was beaming down on my face and my head ache was less intense. She was sitting up on the side of my bed, her legs dangling off the side. I tried to hold back a soft laugh. She was so short.

"Why are you even bringing up Lance? He is irrelevant. I don't care if he keeps harassing you. Tell him I am happy with who I am with!" I could hear her frustration. _Who the fuck is Lance? _ I placed my hand on her leg, stroking her thigh softy with my thumb. She looked down at me, and her eyes were so sympathetic.

"I got to go, mom." She mumbled softly into the phone before pulling back and hanging up.

"You okay?" I asked, kissing her arm softly.

"Just irritated. My mom is freaking out about the wedding. She wants to have a huge wedding at her house in the Hamptons and I left that life a long time ago. Then she brings up my ex and I just…" She folded up in to a 'beca-ball'. A beca-ball is when Beca brings brings her knees up to her chest and holds them. She only did this when she was really stressed out, but it's something I have picked up on.

"Beca..baby.." I sat up slowly and wrapped my hand around her waist, about to pull her towards me, when she shooed my hand away.

"I got to go, Jesse. I will see you later. I got to go think about some things." She whispered it so soft that it was almost inaudible, but I nodded. I hate when she does this.

"Go." I mumbled, falling back on to my bed and closing my eyes. I didn't need this shit. I thought we were past this. She won't let me in, but she wants to marry me? Fuck this.

I heard her gather up her things and then the door shut behind her. How can I marry someone that runs away anytime anything gets even a little bit stressful? Maybe she was right. Maybe we should both think about some things.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note**

**Sooo... this story is finally coming along. I can't wait to write the upcoming chapters. There is so much stuff that is going to happen and I hope you can all keep up! Thank you all so much for your reviews and suggestions! Please feel free to do so whenever! **

**Disclaimer - I don't own Pitch Perfect. **

**Beca's Pov**

I have now been avoiding Jesse for days, and every damn time I looked down at my ring I would feel extremely guilty. I have been receiving constant phone calls from my mom at the same time, and it's even worse that Lance has been texting me. I think the worst part is none of those phone calls or texts have been from Jesse. I am so overwhelmed. I haven't left my bed in days. Stacie went over to the Treble house and grabbed most of my clothes for me, and even then she lectured me about how I need to talk to Jesse. I was back in my room at the Bella house, and it still felt bare.

I heard a steady knock on my door, and I immediately knew who it was. There was only one person I knew who knocked like that.

"Beca, come on. Open up." I could hear him pleading through the door. _Benji._

"You have to talk to someone." He sighed, knocking again. I realized he was right and finally got up from my chair and opened the door. He looked at me and his eyes got huge. I knew I looked like shit, but damn, cut a girl some slack.

"Does he hate me?" I asked, softly. I motioned for him to come in and he walked towards my bed, flopping on it and running his fingers through his hair.

"He doesn't understand, but he doesn't hate you. He is mad, yes, but he misses you." Benji sighed and looked over at me.

"You gotta talk to him. You have to make things right this time. He won't always be the one to come running back to you, Beca." I nodded my head slowly, curling my legs up and tucking them into my body. I was sitting in my music chair, and I could feel the tears threatening to fall.

"He's not going to want to marry me anymore, Benji. I'm such a terrible person. I hate doing this. I run away when things even get remotely difficult. The worst part about it is that those moments like right now when I need comfort and I want him here, he isn't here. It's all my fault too." I was sobbing and my words were coming out in short breathless spurts. I looked up at Benji and he looked like a deer stuck in headlights. I am sure that he was not prepared for this. I kept taking deep breaths in a sad attempt to calm down; I was so unsuccessful.

"Beca… calm down. I'm going to go get Jesse!" He said, walking to me and softly stroked my shoulder before leaving the room. I pushed myself up out of the chair and walked over to my bed, flopping down dramatically and throwing my blanket over me. My bed was shitty compared to his. It wasn't warm. It didn't smell like his cologne. I will even admit that I missed his stupid red comforter with all the popcorn kernels that I would find in his bed.

**Jesse's POV**

I was now on my way to the Bella's after Benji's rude interruption during my shower. I was on the phone with my mom as I walked up the path to the Bella's door. She was nagging me about if I asked Beca yet if she wanted to join us on our family vacation this year. We were going to Florida, and I wasn't going to tell her that Beca and I weren't exactly talking or I would never get off the phone. I ended up being able to get off the phone and then I knocked on the door and after a few moments Stacie opened it. She glared at me and I could tell she was thinking about not letting me in. Of course she would make me seem like the bad guy when I did nothing wrong; that's what Beca does. She had her nail file in hand and just pointed towards the stairs. I nodded and made my way to Beca's room.

I cracked open her door and immediately my hard exterior softened. She looked so helpless and very un-Beca.

"Jesse?" I heard her sniffle and she rolled to look over to look at me. Her hair was a mess and she looked like she hadn't changed in days.

"I'm here, Beca." I kicked off my shoes and sat down on the bed next to her. I didn't know what to do. I didn't want her to think that what she did was okay, but watching her bawling her eyes out in to her pillow makes me want to just hold her and tell her it was.

"Do you hate me?" She asked and I had to let out a small laugh. She sounded like a child and she was so vulnerable. This wasn't her.

"No, I could never hate you. I love you." I managed to squeeze my way in next to her, kissing her softly on the top of her head.

"You're a big softie." She sniffled, burying her head in my chest.

"Only for you." I laughed softly.

"We do need to talk though…" I added and I could feel her nod, but she was pulling me closer to her and I couldn't resist it. My arms immediately found their way around her waist, pulling her closer.

"I'm so sorry, Jesse. I'm a shitty girlfriend and I would completely understand that if you didn't want to be with me anymore. I would be devastated but I deserve it. You're too good for me. I am pretty sure I am the biggest piece of shit ever." I kissed her forehead and made a trail of soft kisses down her face towards her lips as she spoke.

"You're not my girlfriend. You're my fiancé, and you're not a piece of shit. Let me just clear that up first of all. This really does have to stop though, Beca. When you left I was so pissed off, and I seriously thought I was done." I took a deep breath, pulling her away from me so I could look at her. She needed to know I was serious this time.

"You're a huge pain in my ass, but I love you. You can't stop running away at the smallest glimpse of something difficult. You have to trust me to help you. If you have to punch me or hopefully punch something else that would be a good way to take out your anger too. I just need you to trust me. I need you to be with me. I need you. I want you. I… love you." She just nodded again and I could see the tears welling up in her eyes. I kissed her lips softly before letting out a small laugh.

"You need to stop crying or I am going to record it and show it to all the Trebles and the Bellas at the next mixer." She smirked and buried her head in my chest. I was pretty sure at this point my shirt was going to be covered in black eyeliner, snot, and tears. It was worth it though.

"Oh, and you need to go tell Stacie not to kill me. I am pretty sure she was going to try and stab me with her nail file." I added.

"I need a favor…" She asked. After everything I just said this is what she says. This is Beca…

"Okay, sure." I asked, raising my eyebrow at her.

"Help me plan this wedding. 'Cause I don't do this shit, Swanson. You're also getting really sappy on me and I am pretty sure you're corrupting me." She laughed, placing a soft kiss on my cheek.


End file.
